


for the ones who dream of stranger worlds

by Randomfandoming



Category: Multi-Fandom, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries
Genre: Action, Bisexual Female Character, Reincarnation, Witches, lol why isn’t she writing her long fic?, one shots, queer original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandoming/pseuds/Randomfandoming
Summary: this is where im putting my one-shots. im open for requests but uh, ya girl might be slow at actually writing them.chapter one: supernatural-vampire diaries crossover with oc: nova bennett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	for the ones who dream of stranger worlds

**Author's Note:**

> hii babes!! hope you’re all staying safe these days!! an anon on tumblr asked for bamf!nova kicking dean winchester’s ass. 
> 
> i wrote it days ago but decided to publish it here as well for all the people who don’t follow me on tumblr so here you go!

Nova Hopkins-Bennett was having a really shit day, like what fucking deity did she piss off kind of bad day. 

Probably the Fates, she fully realized, they were always hurling pissy fits at her for simply existing.

She was slammed quite literally out of her thoughts by a telekinetic shove that put her on her ass and onto muddy grass.

Fucking demons, she thought as she allowed the pretty brunette with bottomless black eyes to straddle her. They grinned down at her before swiftly punching her jaw, making her eat literal dirt as her cheek got smooshed into the muddy ground.

“What? No foreplay?” She joked weakly, getting a feral grin in return.

“Hmm, you’re funny,” they seemed truly amused by her, even as they punched her once more, making blood spill from her mouth.

“We are gonna have so much fun together in hell little witch,” they said excitedly before punching her once again.

Nova wanted to be offended at that, because what the fuck did she do for a literal  _ Demon _ to think she was going to hell? 

But instead of trying to dissect that statement, she quickly grabbed their wrist before they could pull back for another blow and viciously dug her nails into their wrist until blood welled up. 

She wasn’t nearly as physically strong as a Demon but all she needed was a little blood and - “ _ Immobilis _ ,” she gritted out before they could pull heir hand out of her grip to get in another hit.

The Demon’s vessel dropped on top of her like dead weight.

Nova laid there for a moment, breathing in the fresh air deeply before she gathered enough energy to send the body across the forest. She watched with a petty smile as they rolled down the hill before slowly pulling herself out of muddy grass.

“Some help you were, partner,” she said with no heat, her words garbled by her dislocated jaw as she looked down at the black cat by her feet.

Merlin looked up at her with those big green eyes and then walked away, his footsteps almost unheard as he left her to deal with this mess.

Ok so maybe she was being a little unfair on her Familiar, he had found them and helped lure them towards her. Them being the five Demons currently lying unconscious on the ground in various states.

But she was tired and missed her humanoid Hunting partners, so hopefully, Merlin could forgive her snappish mood.

Nova smoothly popped her jaw back into place with barely a grimace and got to work with a sigh. She gathered the immobilized vessels one at a time with telekinesis towards the middle of the clearing.

She had asked for this life, she reminded herself, despite all the warnings she had gotten from her the adults in her life. 

Once thirteen-year-old Nova had learned what universe she had been reincarnated in, she had been eager to be trained as a Hunter, and much later in life, a Witch.

Nova and her twin sister’s very existence were a contradiction. But this life was in their blood, their birth mother, though they had never officially met, was a Witch, while their dad was a Hunter.

Rudy Hopkins was only a first-generation Hunter, but he was smart and had good instincts.  


He had also tried to keep them away from witchcraft by keeping the identity of the mother who had abandoned them a secret and hyping up Hunter life like the military did to impressionable young adults.

And it had worked for a while, the training had distracted them from the truth for a long time - although, it had worked more on her than Bonnie, who just wanted to go to public school and kiss cute boys. 

But all of that fell apart when Sheila Bennett showed up at their home base on the twins sixteen birthday, eager to get to know the children she hadn’t known her daughter had abandoned.

Needless to say, the elder Witch and seasoned Hunter would have killed each other if not for the twins.

That had been years ago, the twins were now twenty-two and instead of picking a side - Witch or Hunter - they had made their own side. Protecting and helping those who needed - Human and Supernatural alike - was their kind of their thing.

They usually worked together with family or friends, but there had been high Supernatural activity in different areas and so they had all decided to split up.

“Fuck fucking demons,” she muttered, rolling the last Demon onto their vessel’s backs with her bare hands.

The Demon glared at her with angry eyes that only made her smirk down at them; the spell she had created made it so not only did the vessel's bodies become immobilized but the Demons inside of them were trapped inside. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be gentle,” she said, grinning as she repeated the words this particular Demon had said to her.

And then she cut her hand with her boot knife and began chanting loudly as she circled the five Demon, her blood dropping in a messy circle around them.

The small bit of fear in their stolen eyes made her grin wider, even as her cheek throbbed and ribs ached.

_ “Ignis! Ego te voco a ignea porta ut foveas de inferno!”  _ She shouted at the evening sky, the wind blowing high and whipping her unbound hair around her face.

She felt eyes on her as she chanted loudly, but dismissed it as the eyes of her captures. Seconds into her chanting the ring of blood became a ring of fire that rose high into the air, quickly eating the grass underneath it.

_ “Trahunt haec daemones in inferno retro domum, haec vasa esse liberum!!” _

The Demons vessels mouths were forced open and she watched with a pleased and bloody grin as their black smokey forms flew from their vessel’s mouths before being dragged into the ground where the fire lay.

Nova waited for the fiery portal to die down all the way before she tiredly approached the now unpossessed humans.

Thankfully most of them were alive, but she still sighed because humans recently touched by their Supernatural were just as hard to interact with as Demons.

Scratch that. 

She’d rather deal with the Demons than crying humans.

God, she missed Bonnie, she thought, grimacing at the fearful look on the human's faces. 

~~~~~ (ง •_•)ง (✿◕‿◕✿) ~~~~

“It’s done,” she said into the flip phone, hanging up before her dad could so much as respond.

She’d report to him in detail when they got home, but she was way too tired to answer his questions.

By the time she had finished reassuring the humans and giving them her spare anti-possession bracelets, the adrenaline had started to fade leaving her shaking all over. 

Nova had healed her injuries on the car ride back but getting kicked around by Demons for half an hour was still tiring. But she was also really hungry and covered in mud and blood.

And so, as soon as she entered her hotel room, she skipped going straight to bed and instead she watched some tv while she hurriedly ate some vending machine snacks before hopping into the shower.

She hissed as the cold water hit her back and inhaled and exhaled before pulling back the cheap shower curtain to look at her back in the mirror. 

There was a cut in the middle of her back, almost nicking the many tattoos littering her back - anti-possession among other protective runes.

Nova huffed before contorting her hand until it brushed against the wound and healed the cut with minimal effort before turning her back to the showerhead to wash the blood away.

Nova pulled her headphones on her ears after she was cleaned and dressed, and plugged them into her old cassette player before hitting play on the half-broken button until it was playing her favorite songs. 

**_‘I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!_ **

**_Living in the past, it's a new generation!_ **

**_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do!’_ **

Nova sang along as she walked into the dark room only lit by the cheap tv in the corner of the room. Her carefree attitude didn’t mean much, she was still on guard with the music placed on the lowest volume. 

Dad had taught her to always be aware of her surroundings, and his lessons were too ingrained in her head to let them go completely. So when there was a soft click of the familiar sound of a gun's safety coming off, she was fully aware of it and turned sharply towards the sound.

**_‘An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_ **

**_Oh no, not me!’_ **

Without waiting to see who it was lurking in the dark shadows of her room, she hurriedly used her telekinesis to bend the shotgun pointed at her until it was all but useless before throwing the weapon out of their hand and under the bed for good measure.

Normal bullets would do fuck all but annoy her but the last thing she needed was the noise to alert the police.

Nova quickly stuck her cassette player in the waistband of her shorts, before mercilessly shoving her target into the wall with a wave of her hands before they could stab her with the silver dagger now in their hands.

She used her Magic to keep them flat against the wall as she simultaneously kicked the dropped dagger away and reached over to turn on the lamp beside them.

When she turned back around she found herself staring into angry eyes the color of what her friends from her old life had called fanfiction green eyes. 

…Ah, well  _ fuck  _ her relatively quiet life.

Nova stared up at the man, her surprise making her grip on him slip - because holy shit Dean Winchester was in front of her and holy fuck she had just disarmed  _ the _ Dean Winchester within mere  _ minutes _ .

She wanted to giggle like a maniac but her momentary surprise cost her as he used it against her to headbutt her away from him.

And then Nova’s jaw was punched for the millionth that day, and she could only sigh because really?  _ Again?  _

Joan Jett still sang to her through her just barely jostled headphones as she stumbled back even more from the punch, but she kept her footing long enough to dodge the kick aimed at her stomach.

**_‘An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!_ **

**_The world's in trouble, there's no communication!_ **

**_An' everyone can say what they wanna say!_ **

**_It never gets better, anyway! So why should I care about a bad reputation, anyway? Oh no, not me, oh no, not me!’_ **

“Anyone ever tell you you hit like a civilian?” Nova goaded him, getting him to charge her again with a snarl on his pretty lips.

It was odd, fighting someone she knew so well and yet at the same, not at all… and, well, it was kinda fun too.

She used his momentum against him to twist his arm and shove him face-first into a nearby wall mirror that cracked on impact. She casually pulled her dagger out of her wet bun and patiently waited for him to pick himself up before she acted. 

He was relentless, she would give him that, but coming here alone was a mistake that meaner Witches would take advantage of in a much more cruel way. 

_ “Hic genuflectitur,”  _ she spoke in rapid Latin, watching with a pleased little grin on her face as his knees hit the ground before he could touch another hair on her head. 

“Why the fuck are you attacking me?” Nova asked, her tone almost bored as she interrogated him, and when he remained quiet she moved the dagger to his throat in reminder. 

“You’re a goddamn witch,” he grunted, still struggling against her telekinetic hold on him. 

“ _ Astounding _ observation, Sherlock! What gave it away?” Nova snarked with a roll of her eyes, but she wasn’t too surprised by his answer.

Most Hunters tended to avoid working with her when they found out what she was and she was fine with that, fuck their close-minded prejudices.

“I saw what you did to those demons… you fight like a hunter,” he said, observing her with distrustful eyes that almost hurt to look into. 

“I am a hunter, dipshit,” she said, still keeping the dagger firmly pressed against his throat.

“Last time I checked, sweetheart -” she felt her eye twitch, “witches don’t hunt. They get hunted.” 

“What can I say, my dad always said I was a special princess,” Nova replied with a shrug, a little grin on her once again bruised face. 

Dean grunted at that, having nothing else to say as he waited for what he assumed was his death, his glare piercing her skin. As always, her capture looked much worse than her, glass was stuck in his hair, bloody scratches were on his cheek and his wrist looked like it might be broken.

Whoops, she thought, grimacing as she took stock of his injuries, but truthfully, this was her being gentle. 

She saw him flinch as she put her dagger back into her bun and squatted down in front of him, but she simply prodded at his wrist and yup that was fucking broken. She was better at healing herself, and bones were always trickier to heal, Magic or not, but she did as best as she could.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean growled out, his fingers twitching in her hold as he continued to break free from her persistent Magic. 

“... I thought I’d heal you and get you fattened up with lots of candy so I could cook you for brunch with the girls,” she replied absently as she tried to focus on healing him. 

When she was finished healing his wrist, she looked up and rolled her eyes because apparently, he took her joke a little too seriously by the panicked look he was giving her.

“Oh my god, it was a fucking joke!” Nova quickly said with an incredulous look on her face but shook off his distrusting look to quickly heal the rest of his injuries.

“What are you?” He quietly asked as she healed the cut on the back of his head. He was still glaring at her hatefully, but he mostly just seemed confused - 

Which was a little fair, she had just trampled on everything he had been taught.

“...Not all monsters do monstrous things,” she quoted solemnly when nothing else to tell him came to mind. 

Nova cleared her throat before standing up from her crouched position, clapping her hands with a fake grin on face. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to let you go and then you’re going to get in your car and drive far away from here, and we never have to see each other again!” 

“What makes you think I won’t try to kill you again once you let me go?” 

What a stubborn little fuck, she thought, half-admiring but mostly exasperated. 

“Do you really wanna embarrass yourself by getting your ass kicked by a woman half your size  _ again _ ?” Nova asked him, a disbelieving little smile on her face. 

He had nothing to say to that, and so after a moment of them silently staring each other down, she backed away from him as she slowly released him from her hold.

Nova folded her arms and cocked her hip as she watched him back away from her, never taking his wary eyes off of her as he looked at her like she was a wild panther or something. 

She watched with a darkly amused grin as he jumped when the door behind creaked open with a twitch of her finger.

“Name’s, Nova, by the way, in case you were wondering,” she said before he left her shitty hotel room.

“Dean,” he replied after a moment, his jaw still clenched as he watched her like she was going to change her mind and actually cook him.

“It was real nice to meet you, Dean Winchester,” she said, her tone an odd mix of sarcasm and genuine. 

He visibly froze, opening his mouth to no doubt question how she knew his last name, but she didn’t give him a chance before she closed and locked the door in his face.

She slowly walked across the room once she heard his heavy boots walk away from her door, and peeped out the curtained window to stare almost wistfully at the Chevy Impala that quickly drove out of the parking lot.

Ah well, so much for that cat nap, she thought as her phone rang again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: randomfandoming1, blog named, the musings of a fangirl. 
> 
> Shoplook(fashion): randomfandoming
> 
> Pinterest(beware of spoilers, but also, my plot changes monthly tbh): Miss Fandom, board name: Vampire Diaries Fanfiction; Supernova
> 
> Spotify: bluestarling, playlist name: supernova


End file.
